Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Elemental stars
by LadyFaelynn
Summary: New sailor senshi must help thier government as an undercover special force group to stop invading enemies.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is another fanfic but only for my Elemental stars senshi team. It goes into their jobs and what they do to help make the world a better place. 

Title: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Elemental stars

First arc: Destiny

Act one: Anna's yoyos. The senshi meet for the first time.

Anna Nahal was minding her own business wandering down street in her neighborhood in Connecticut, when this man appeared out of no where. She blinked twice the man started to speak, "Anna you are needed by the government, I am Special Agent McKenzie. I know you have special powers. That you don't know how to control here," He slips her a card.  
"I know a place for many more people like you. Just trust me, call this number when you're ready."  
Anna backed away slowly after taking the card. "Who was this man? How does he know about my powers?" she thought. When she got home from her walk, she still wondered about the man. "A place for people like me is there really such a place?" Later that night Anna had another dream. In it was a young girl with short blue hair who was wearing a long blue dress.

"Anna, Anna it is almost time for your awakening hurry and remember your destiny." She said before slowly fading into a cloud of mist. Anna sat straight up in bed breathing hard. She looked at her alarm clock which was buzzing loudly. Anna rushed about to get dressed and hurried out the door saying good bye to her family. She was heading back to her college after the long spring break week.

Anna got in her car after packing her suitcase into the trunk and sped off. Stopping for a  
lunch break, she saw a neat looking secondhand store.A pair of yoyos with aten pointed star on  
each of them was in the front window display. For some reason she felt immediately drawn to go in.

When she did the woman at the front desk said, "If you're wondering about those yoyos some guy already bought them,"Anna looked somewhat disappointed, but the lady continued. "He said if you see a girl with periwinkle colored hair these are for her. So far you are the only one that matches his description so go ahead and take them."

Anna blinked for a minute but went to the display and took the yoyos. She thanked the lady before getting back to her car. It was only an hour afterward that she was back on the road heading to Washington, D.C. After several more hours of driving she was safely back at her dorm.

However she had a peculiar sensation that she was being watched. She looked round but she couldn't find anyone or anything that might be watching her.Anna went to her suitcase and began unpacking.  
When she got to the yoyos she stopped dead in her tracks. They were glowing.

It was something that they were not doing in the store. She heard a familiar voice whisper, "Pick them up!" which is what she did. Slowly a phrase came out of her mouth, "Blessed powers of the water star come forth!" Light flashed around her so quickly. That she couldn't believe her eyes, once the lights stopped she was in an outfit that seemed somehow familiar yet some how strange.

On her head is a solid Copenhagen blue circlet. Dangling from it was a diamond shaped gem in powder blue. She was wearing choker is in the same Copenhagen blue as the circlet. The out fit resembled a School girl uniform from the two sailor collars the top one was Copenhagen blue made of sheer silk the bottom one was powder blue made of satin, the first sailor collar had two gold stripes embroidered on to it with floss. The skirt had two layers. The first one was made of Copenhagen blue silk.  
The second layer was made of powder blue satin. It had gold stars stitched on to the bottom.

It looked more like an Elegant Gothic Lolita outfit more than anything else right down to her thigh length tights down to the ballet style platforms. Her white bodysuit was decorated with powder blue beads along her bust. She had sheer sleeves two on each side which were shaped like fans; she also had gloves on her hands.  
Looking at the mirror she saw that the outfit had two bows one in the back one in the front in the middle of the front bow was a ten pointed star. On her two waistbands that connected in the middle of the skirt and bodysuit she noticed there was a smaller version of the brooch.

Only after staring at herself in the mirror did she notice a guy was standing near the door she recognized him to be Special Agent McKenzie. "I was right you are her!" He exclaimed. Anna was quick to reply, "Her who?" He replied with a slight twinkle in his eye. "Sailor Waterstar who else." Anna backed away slowly and stated, "No way is this just a very confusing dream," She closed her eyes. "And when I open my eyes you and all of this are going to be gone."

How ever when Anna opened her eyes everything was still there. McKenzie grinned, "They always do this the first time but eventually they will get used to it. They have to." No sooner had he said that his he had gotten a call on his hands free phone. "This is Special Agent McKenzie. What another one? She's still green you can't expect her to fight one now, Alright, alright fine I'll take her there."  
McKenzie grabbed her hand and before she could blink twice they were in the middle of the courtyard.

They looked around and saw that that several people were already injured McKenzie cursed "Damn it, I think we may need back up."  
However before he could do anything Anna was already confronting the person she stated loudly "By the blessed powers and guidance of my star, mercury, I Sailor Waterstar, shall drown you." The person scoffed and said "You no match for  
Rosalinda, Warrior of Intergalactic Queen Xandra." Sailor Waterstar had just had about enough of the girl who was wearing a rose decorated pirate outfit. She yelled as brought her yoyos to her hands "Around the world," she flung out the yoyos and pulled them around just before the yoyos landed in her hand she yelled out "waterspout" as the yoyos landed in the palms of her hands a large waterspout comes out soaking the Rosalinda.

Rosalinda was clearly outraged at this attack she held up a small pink crystal and stated angrily "if that's the way you want to play the fine!" she threw the crystal on the ground from it sprang a horde of what appeared to be pixies, they swarmed after . Waterstar couldn't see as there were tons of pixies poking at her and pulling her hair. Rosalinda laughed and asked "How do you like my darling pixies?"

Waterstar was swatting at them as McKenzie grumbled slightly and said "great I guess I have to help now "Powers of the Shadowstar guide me!" no sooner had he said that he was wearing black leather pants and a black silk shirt tied around his shoulders was a long black cape decorated with gold stars his hair was long and very light pink it almost looked colorless, his eyes were covered with a black masquerade mask on his feet were black knee length velvet with gold trimming on the top. He threw a golden shuriken at Rosalinda who screamed as it pierced her arm "Damn you!"

Waterstar looked at the person who was there; she wondered where McKenzie had gone. On the far right she noticed four more girls wearing the same kind of uniform but only altered differently. They were fending off the pixies which only moments ago were ripping her uniform to shreds.

As Rosalinda vanished in a whirl of pink petals the girls looked at each other, the guy teleported them back to Waterstar's room they all had been untransformed. Standing in the male warriors place was McKenzie the rest of the girls looked at each other. McKenzie decided to talk, "Well you girls just had your first taste of what we hoped wouldn't come, but, I think we cane keep the situation pretty much localized. Why don't we introduce ourselves?" It was only then did Anna realize McKenzie was dressed in drag. The girl with long brown hair raised her eyebrow as she realized this. She spoke "McKenzie, please tell me you don't dress drag all the time." McKenzie looked a bit sheepish and grinned "Not really, but most of the time you will see me in drag. Better get used to it because I don't change for anyone."

The girl shook her head somewhat "I am Samantha Hopkins I'm Sailor Earthstar." The girl with blonde hair stated "My name is Elizabeth Stewart, I'm Sailor Airstar." Anna looked at them "I am Anna Nahal, I am Sailor Waterstar." The girl with the mass or tawny curls spoke next "I am Rachel Millicent Flannery, I am Sailor Firestar" McKenzie look at them and said, "I am Special Agent Claude McKenzie, I am Shadowstar guardian.  
Now that we all fully introduced our elves I suggest we call it a day, also please keep your identities a secret no one else must know who you are." With that McKenzie left the room leaving the girls to discuss the day's events.


	2. Chapter 2

**Act Two: Painting Studio Drama, another monster unleashed!**

Anna was in the Painting studio with Rachel and Samantha. She was still curious about those two girls. Rachel was painting a rather large picture of a woman with a triple moon crown. Samantha looked at the piece and said, "That's nice but The Virgin Mary does not look anything like that." Rachel clenched her fist, "This is not The Virgin Mary, this is the Triple Moon Goddess, Please do not start with me I am in no mood for it." Samantha looked at her, "Oh that's right you're Wiccan, that's not even a real religion." Rachel glared at Samantha, "The Government said it is so shut up!" Samantha replied in a know it all sort of manner, "The only true religion is Christianity, The bible states that anyone who does not follow the one true religion will go straight to hell." Rachel laughed, "Well gee that's funny. How can one go to a place, if they do not believe it exists?" Samantha glared at Rachel and replied hotly, "Just wait for the Rapture, and the Second Coming, then you'll see how wrong you are!"

Rachel shook her head, "I will be going to Summerland where Pagans and Wiccans await for rebirth not some stupid place cooked up by Christians." Samantha, "that place doesn't even exist!" Rachel muttered, "Neither does hell!"

Anna looked at them "Oh god. You two please do not start." Rachel looked at Anna and said, "Tell her to shut up and leave me alone." Samantha replied rather curtly, "I will once you've redeemed yourself and saved your soul." Samantha stalked out of the room. Rachel grumbled, "How am I supposed to be on a team with her!" Anna simply said, "You'll get used to it, I am Jewish but I was raised to respect other people and their religions. Not everyone was raised that way."

Anna asked Rachel after a while, "How is Professor Aizawa? I heard she came here last year from Japan to replace the old professor." Rachel answered, "She's doing fine though I think she is running a bit late today, I guess Mr. Aizawa needed her to run an errand."

They continued to work on their projects when Elizabeth walked in. She was carrying her pack of tarot cards, Elizabeth Stewart had long blonde hair and sparkling Mediterranean blue eyes, her hair was styled in upswept oval shaped buns with two long tendrils of hair framing her delicate looking face. She wore a delicate looking yellow sundress and had beaded sandals on her feet. No sooner did she sit down. Her cards started shining a vibrant shade of red.

Elizabeth looked at them and gulped, "you guys whenever my cards glow like this it means there is trouble. We should be on our guard." Rachel and Anna nodded in agreement suddenly the supply cabinet burst wide open sending the girls to the floor. Out popped a man wearing a smock and some painters clothing which also seemed to resemble a pirate's outfit. He tipped his hat so it sat just above his eyes his shoulder length platinum blonde hair bound together in a ponytail. Instead of swords, he carried a sword length paintbrush.

"You may all wonder what I am doing here. Well perhaps it is time I should tell you a bit of out plans. I am looking to see which one of you I can capture on canvas… permanently. However, we are also looking for something more valuable than that. We are looking for the elemental spirits said to reside in the body of an earthling. I am certain someone in this place has one." he turned and sprang out the window like a maniac. The three girls quickly transformed and leapt out after him.

The man had come across the art teacher who shivered at the sight of him. "What do you want from me, who are you?" she asked. He laughed, "I am Captain Lucas, the First class pirate painter of Intergalactic Queen Xandra. Now my dear you have something I want. An elemental spirit, which one, I know not but we will soon see" he pulled the paintbrush sword and painted a large hole over the woman's heart. Out popped hazy black smoke to which Lucas cursed, "Damn it, that's the wrong one!" The black smoke transformed into a tall artist's palette with arms. It began grabbing paint and throwing it at people.

"Aw, we are too late!" Exclaimed Airstar as she, Firestar, and Waterstar arrived.

"What the hell is that thing!" yelled Firestar. Lucas answered, "This is Mr. Palette."  
Airstar looked slightly annoyed as she called forth a strong gust of wind "Rushing Tempest" she yells as the gust of wind flies out of her hands and barrels down Mr. Palette. Firestar yells "Stand back I don't know if it will work this time. Saying, "Torch" her the silver plated brass knuckles slowly lit up engulfing her hands in flames, As she says "fists" she thrusts them forward hitting Mr. Palette, he slowly began to scorch. As he does, Lucas escapes through a palette shaped portal.

Shortly after that, Mr. Palette vanished as the art teacher Mrs. Aizawa woke up. The girls were already untransformed. They helped Mrs. Aizawa to her feet and she wondered what happened, "You just fainted that's all Mrs. Aizawa.," said Elizabeth. Mrs. Aizawa nodded slowly and went back to the art room the girls went back to there dorms. Rachel stated, "Well that's enough painting studio drama for one day." Anna and Elizabeth agreed.


End file.
